1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to games, gaming devices and systems, and methods used to provide tournaments on gaming machines, and, more particularly, to wagering games, gaming devices and systems and methods wherein multiple tournaments are initiated at multiple sites to determine winners at the respective sites and the winners are made eligible to compete in a subsequent tournament at an additional site to determine an ultimate winner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various tournament gaming systems have been developed to provide various formats and graphic presentations for conducting tournaments and presenting game results. There continues to be a need for methods and systems which may offer increased excitement and opportunities for players in tournament gaming systems.